Reincarnations step one : sharingan
by Xeenith
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke suffered a lot of psychological damage the day of the massacre of his clan. When he wakes up, he's a changed person, with knowledge he should not possess yet. Watch as the new Sasuke crushed what he call a 'canon' and annihilate poor Tobi's perfected plans. SI with a twist.
1. Chapter 1: waking up

Reincarnations

* * *

Chapter 1 : waking up

* * *

Headache. In the darkness I found myself, that was the first thing I felt. A nasty pounding that made me cringe in pain, and frown my brows. That small movement must have upset some kind of medical probe placed on me so check my vitals, because not long after the pain started I heard movements nearing and voices getting louder. They didn't help with the pounding inside my skull for one bit.

"... hear ... san?" was all I could decipher and the sight of pain must have worsened on my face for the ones making all this noise.

"Shut... up," I growled in a low tone, "head... hurts!" a few order were exchanged quickly, and loud enough to send new waves of torment, but their actions soon brought a nice bliss, forcing the pain away and I could feel myself relax in bliss.

It could have been hours for all I cared but should only have been a few minutes in truth, before I dared to slightly open one eye, shying from the light and not wanting to give the pain a new excuse to come back and assault my poor brain just yet. All I could see was white, it must have been a hospital room then, I couldn't remember what could have happened to me to get me in here. Did I have an accident of some sort?

Opening my left eye a little more, I could see a couple of medics watching me very closely, it was a little disturbing to be under that much scrutiny. I wet my lips with my tongue before trying to talk again.

"Where...?" my throat was so dry, how long was I out of things, no seriously?

"You don't remember, Uchiha-san? You are safe, in Konoha's hospital. What's the last thing you remember?" asked the good doctor.

Safe. Nice, I already got the hospital setting so that's not the... WAIT! Wait... wait a second there... What the hell did he say? Konoha? He called ME Uchiha-san? Both of my eyes opened to full, so much and so quick that I nearly feared they would pop out of their sockets. The shock I felt should have been evident to anyone watching me right then and there.

"Wha?" trying to reboot a failing brain can take up a moment, I tried to sit up but my mind had enough problems trying to wrap itself around the concept of the two words I just heard, but I could bring my hands up enough to see them... so small, the hands of a child. I closed both my hands into fists and my eyes, trying to center myself.

"Okay, show down there. What did you just call me?" I really tried to stop any panic to seep in my voice, really. I did not succeed. I brought my still closed fist to rest on my forehead, preparing myself for what would come next out of the doctor's mouth. I was not disappointed.

"Do you have memory trouble? Maybe you should take it easy and rest some more, you just woke up after all." Eh, can't blame the guy to try and soothe his patient's mind, but that was not what I needed right now.

"Please, just imagine one moment I have full and complete amnesia, which I can guarantee you it's not the case, and just give my full name!" I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head just enough to look the man, my hands still cradling my poor abused head. I could see that my demand surprised him but he did not lose his composure.

"Aah, unusual. Very well young man, your name is Uchiha Sasuke, and we are going to have words about this 'amnesia'." The doctor's eyes closed a little into slits as he studied me ever more closely than before, while my face must have been a curious mix of surprise, a large part of shock I still felt, and a new determination.

"I see, and how old am I then?" I closed my eyes again, finally letting my fist open and massaged my face, trying to prevent the headache from coming back, to make sense of what was happening to me and wake me up some more, all at the same time.

"You turned seven some time ago, I believe."

And that was that. All the clues I needed to place where and mostly WHEN I was. Uchiha Sasuke... how the hell did I wake up in his body? And more likely than not, it was just after the Uchiha massacre if the age if about right. All my life I wanted something 'special' to happen to me, but this... this was only possible in fanfictions and dreams! I just became a freaking SI character, but replacing an existing main protagonist, or maybe more of an antagonist... and several years before the party is supposed to start, at least I have some time to adapt and... No! Fuck canon and timelines! I steeled my mind, forced myself to sit up and turned to face the doctor.

"I need to talk to the Hokage, and as fast as possible, and if there is any ANBU details here to check on me, then either send a message, or even better, take me to him now." I raised my voice in hope that there actually was an ANBU around, because I doubted the good doctor would let me go easily. I nearly jumped out of the bed and in the doctor arms when someone shunshined inside the room, but let a sigh of relief that I was right in my assumptions and even smiled when I noticed the dog mask and silver hair. Seriously, what where the chances of 'him' watching over the last Uchiha? The doctor tried to complain, but 'Inu' cut him with but a glance.

"What is the problem, Uchiha-san?" he asked me, coming close to the bed.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't vital for Konoha, ANBU-san." I needed him to trust me long enough to start telling what I knew. "And if you are who I think you are, you'll need to hear this too." I kept my face as steeled as I know how to, which must have looked funny on the young face that was mine currently. But I managed to convey the seriousness of the situation. 'Inu' closed the space between us and put a hand on my shoulder and next thing I knew was that it was the turn of my stomach to torture me.

"Hey! You can't just..." were the last words spoken from the doctor that I could hear.

* * *

Notes: I know lots of people want me to continue 'Cursed Gift' and even if the starting idea was never supposed to bloom in a full fic, I have been working on it. The problem being that I have most of D to Z planned and lots of scenes ready to write, I'm still stuck at A and have to pull something to fill B & C to clear the way, which is ongoing. Every paragraph is a painful birth and I can't wait to have enough done to really start the ball running.

On the other hand, I have been sitting on this idea for a few years and never willing to start on it to keep all my focus on 'Cursed Gift', and it came to a point where I had to accept the fact that some outlet may be just what I needed.

I realized only a few weeks ago that most of the ideas pilling in my mind where of two sorts, the ones for 'cursed gift' continuation, and the rest being more of a 'if it were me, I would...' and so here is the new generation of my old 'Reincarnation' fic, just not with the same anime as a starting point.

The next chapter for 'cursed gift' is only 1k words strong and I'm trying to evolve from short chapter into more fleshed out ones, but it takes me a little bit more time to type directly in english than it took me to write them on paper in french where I started, of coursed then I had to translate the thing in english as I was typing it and in the end I lost even more time but at least I had the material done


	2. Chapter 2: the reveal

Reincarnations

* * *

Chapter 2: the big reveal

* * *

To say I was nervous would be to say the sun is sort of hot. I had little time to prepare myself for this meeting, everything was happening so fast, and I was not sure I really had a grasp of the situation. I only was sure of one thing, the sooner I had people on my side, the more planning we could do and be ready for what was coming. The thing is that I had no real idea where to start my story, without passing for a complete lunatic... more than the original Sasuke at least. Better go for broke, I thought.

"Someone wants to bring back the Juubi!" I finally declared after choosing a starting point. I wanted to talk about so much about what was going to happen, but I had to go for blood to really get the point across.

The Sandaime exchanged a worried glance with the inu ANBU, did he already know about the Juubi's story?

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" of course the Hokage would want me to continue talking, this WAS kind of out of the blue.

"I know things I shouldn't, things that happened in the past, but also most of what will happen in the next years. As strange as it may seems, and I'll give you all the proofs you'll need, I am not Sasuke Uchiha. How I came to wake up in this body, I know as much as you about this." I had planned to talk a little more about the fourth Shinobi War, the Juubi and its Jinchuuriki. I felt more than was the two powerful ninja tense.

"This is a rather serious declaration, I would like you to explain what you mean, young man." This was an order in all but name, and the Sandaime face had taken a serious expression, good, we will need the 'God of Shinobi' at his best for this.

"If the present situation is what I think it is, then all the Uchiha were killed in a single night, a few days ago; and Sasuke was the only survivor and was found in a strange coma, right?" I paused to see my audience nod. "I know all about the truth behind it, but do you know that Itachi had someone help him? Someone with an orange mask, the same someone that invited himself the night Uzumaki Kushina gave birth to Naruto and was the only culprit for the action that led the Yondaime straight to the Shinigami's stomach?" the Hokage eyes had widened a lot as my words came out, and even 'Inu' looked shocked even if the mask made it difficult to know.

"How did you learn about those events? Does this link to you claiming not being Sasuke?" the Hokage was now frowning; I supposed he didn't like someone my physical age knowing too much.

"Yes. Imagine you love reading books, some more than others, but someday you wake up with a headache the size of a house, and you are inside the book, years before the story is supposed to start. That's me now. And that's why I'm here with you: 'forewarned is forearmed', that should count double for a cunning ninja. All my knowledge of past and future is 5at your disposal!" That was it, the point where either I pass his judgment or I fail spectacularly.

It took a little time for the Hokage to answer my declaration, all the while studying me, looking for any sign of deception. I couldn't look away so I didn't even know how Inu was taking the situation yet. At last the Sandaime talked again.

"Admitting I believe your story, tell me more about this Juubi you told us about." I nodded, that was an easy enough request at this point.

"The Juubi, as the name implies, is the ten tailed beast. The first one was beaten by the sage of the six paths. Like for all other tailed beast you know of, he sealed the soul and chakra of the beast inside himself, becoming the very first Jinchuuriki. He then sent the body far away with his Rinnegan, forming the moon in the sky. Much later, he planned how to get rid of the Juubi for when he would die, so he split it in nine, thought the newly awakened souls and freed them. Those are the nine tailed beast still roaming the world today. Now, the masked man want to reunite all the tailed beast, reform the Juubi, and become it's Jinchuuriki." a bit of info dump here, but I needed to be complete as possible to prove I didn't just read too much books or something. The Sandaime stayed silent, maybe comparing what I just said about the tailed beast with what he knew about them.

"Now for the identity of the masked man, it's going to be even harder to swallow than my own situation. Hmmm... I need to tell you about Uchiha Madara first." I scratched my head, trying to formulate my thoughts in a constructive form instead of firing data without any link between them.

"What does one of the founder of this village has to do with this is simple: he didn't die after his fight against the Shodaime Hokage. But it was a close thing, so he hid and planned. He found one of the artifacts of the sage of the six paths: a statue able to store any and all tailed beast chakra inside of it. But worse than that, he pushed his sharingan so far that it evolved to the penultimate level: the Rinnegan. With both the sage's eyes and the statue, he prepared the plan for the Juubi's Jinchuuriki. But he was old, and weak. Only by linking himself to the sage's statue was he able to survive all that long. He needed someone to take over, to prepare his plan for him and then use his own Rinnegan to rise him from the dead when all would be ready. And he found the perfect puppet." I couldn't prevent my sight to focus on Inu when I said the last sentence; I feared how the man would take what was coming next.

"He found him, barely alive, half crushed under a collapsed cavern and missing his left eye." Inu made a strangled gasp at my description; I nodded at him, confirming what he may have deduced. "Yes, Kakashi-san, it is as it seems, Madara saved and healed Uchiha Obito." And then it was my turn to gasp, but mine was from pain as Kakashi nearly crushed my shoulders as he shook me.

"You lie! If he were alive, he would have come back to us!" ok, so maybe I should have softened the blow. I mean I knew it was THE sore spot for the silver haired jonin, but I'm better at being direct.

"Let the poor boy go, Kakashi-san. He won't be able to finish his tale with you shaking him like this." The Sandaime didn't exactly shout this, but his tone was hard enough so I was freed and able to rest against the chair. I noted that he used Kakashi's name instead of ANBU animal, maybe because I proved that I know who was hiding behind the dog mask?

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I know it's quite personal for you, but the worse has yet to come. The reason Obito never came back is that it took a long time so he could get back on his own legs. Until some day, he just felt he was needed NOW, so Madara gave him two Zetsu to help him. A Zetsu is a sort of clone made of plant. One of them covered Obito's body, allowing him to move as if fully healed. They left, and the more they came closer to your position, the more Obito was able to see through your implanted sharingan. But he choose the very worst day to come back. That day both his sharingan eyes evolved from the mental trauma." I pointed to Kakashi's own implanted left eye.

"The day you had your last teammate jump in front of your Raikiri." This was the proverbial drop that was too much. The jonin, who had been standing all that time, sat down heavily in the second chair in front of the Hokage desk. I heard the Sandaime sigh a little bit loudly so I switched my sight back to the old man. He had closed his eyes a short moment, before watching me again.

"I'm starting to think this story of yours carry more truth than I'd care to believe." He told me, tiredly.

"I wouldn't complain as much if I had woken up as a teenager or a young man in Icha Icha or some other erotica based book." This managed to get a smile from the aged Shinobi, and I may have heard a small chuckle from the still shocked jonin at my side.

"To finish the story, after the end of the fight, Obito brought an unconscious Kakashi back with him. That was then he made himself Madara's replacement to prepare the 'Moon Eye Plan', where they would be able to cast the sharingan most powerful genjustu on the moon and control everyone on earth at the same time. That is the same genjustu that Itachi used on Sasuke to put him in a coma, they name it Tsukuyomi. Obito think that this way, he'll be able to bring back everyone dear to him that died, including his teammate Rin." Well, I hope this would be enough, I was starting to get tired of speaking that much. Yet, I knew this was only the start, I'd have to tell every little detail sooner or later.

The discussion lasted for several more hours, reviewing details after details, going over the more crucial parts. It was more tiring than anything I remembered from 'before'.

In the end, it was decided by the Hokage that I'd be having a periodical psychological check-up, which really would be me meeting the T&I teams and make reports of everything we could. Many details would be repeated in several reports, each focusing on some events, or some person, so there would be lots of going over the facts from several different perspectives.

Now on my way back to the hospital, hopefully to get released soon, I took a little time to make some actual plans. Babbling everything to the Sandaime was fine and all, but if I was to really replace Sasuke in here, I was about to get in the middle of some ugly shit, and I needed to prepare. This body was on a fine track to be a powerful ninja someday, my mind on the other hand was lacking so I'd have a lot to cover to be on par with the others 'rookies 12'.

A flash of bright color caught my attention, even daydreaming like I was, the colors of dawn... Naruto.

With a little over four years before things started to heat up, I really needed to prepare and plan, indeed.

* * *

Notes : sorry people for the long wait, I had planned to finish this long speech some time ago, but like always, IRL doesn't wait for no man. Even now I'm with some fever and one slightly swollen eye. Now that this is done I can finally make use of all the little scenes I started in between.

I need to clean my notes and be careful of how to get where I want to be. Let me just say that this Sasuke's abilities will be very different than canon, some may seem overpowered but so are Fate/Stay Night's Emiya Shirou faker magic skills. It's not size that matter but how you use it, no?


End file.
